Please Listen
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Eremika Fluff


Pairing: Eren x Mikasa

~Fluff~

Please Listen

It was a bright sunny day and the survey corps were given a day off before their next mission. A breeze swept Mikasa's hair back out of her face. She stood by Eren with an emotionless expression. He suddenly turned around to speak.

"Mikasa, how long are you going to follow me around?"

"…"

She knew he was annoyed that she had been following him around everywhere that day, but she couldn't help it, she was afraid that tomorrow would be the last day that she would see him alive. Every time they went on a mission, she was always worrying that she wouldn't be able to protect him. At the very least, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, partially to make sure that he was ready for tomorrow with the proper nutrition and such but also because deep down she wanted just a little more time with him. Eren was waiting for her to reply.

"I thought I should make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

"I'm not your kid or your brother!"

"It's not that…"

"I can take care of myself!"

(Eren POV)

Mikasa's dark eyes shined before her face hardened into that same stoic expression that Eren was used to. He must have been imagining the glossy look in her eyes. Mikasa was stronger than anyone he had ever known, and it was the most annoying thing in the world. She had never needed him for anything, instead she brought it upon herself to look after him. It was insulting, it felt like she didn't think of him as a man at all. All he wanted was for her to depend on him a little, he wanted her to feel like she was safe with him. He knew he shouldn't be such a jerk to her all the time, but he couldn't help it. She drove him crazy. He figured that if tomorrow he could kill a bunch of titans, maybe she would have a little more faith in him. Mikasa's lips were quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you just leave me alone for a while? I'm tired of being followed everywhere."

"…"

Eren started walking away from Mikasa and toward the dining hall. Mikasa stood there motionless, she wanted to cry. She walked slowly toward the female barracks. When she got there she lay on her bed and let the tears fall down her face. He was mad at her and it was all her fault, maybe if she told him how she really felt… but then, would he be more angry with her for not focusing on the mission? After she finally stopped crying she got up and walked to the dining hall. She saw Eren sitting with Armin and thought about going over there, but when Eren looked at her, she avoided his gaze. It was too difficult to look at him right now and know that she couldn't properly express her feelings to him. She ended up sitting down next to Sasha and Jean. She kept her face neutral with much effort. Then Jean began talking to her.

"I-I really like your hair."

"Oh. Thanks."

(Eren)

Eren was surprised that Mikasa didn't sit with him and Armin and had instead chosen to sit by Jean and Potato Girl. He also noticed Jean looking at Mikasa and even speaking to her. The more he watched, the more annoyed he became. What were they talking about? Why wouldn't she look at him? Was it because of what he said earlier? Look at me damn it! He glared at Jean. And you, keep your dirty thoughts away from Mikasa!

"Oh."

Mikasa had finally looked up and was staring directly at him. Eren was caught off guard for a moment, her eyes were captivating him. There was something in them that made his heart clench. She looked sad he realized. He didn't mean to make her feel sad, he regretted being so mean to her earlier. Maybe he should apologize. Mikasa got up and walked out. A minute later, Eren followed after her. He found her wandering outside, when she saw him she pulled the red scarf he had given her up over her mouth. A cold breeze howled through the night and she shivered. Eren saw an abandoned barrack nearby and began walking.

"Come on, it's cold."

She followed him inside and sat on the floor of the barrack. She looked so small sitting like that, so vulnerable. He had an urge to hug her tightly but instead he sat next to her and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but you should know that I'm not weak and I can take care of myself."

"I know, I never thought that you were weak. I'm just… nevermind."

"Don't start something and then stop. Finish what you were saying."

"It's nothing."

Eren gritted his teeth and stood up.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"You never say what you want, just tell me what you were going to say!"

"I… I can't…"

"What the hell… screw this!"

"Wait!"

Mikasa grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go! I don't want you to leave me."

Mikasa gasped. She quickly drew her hand back.

"I didn't…. I- I didn't mean..-"

Eren couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't enough, he parted her lips with his tongue. He had wanted this for so long, it was never going to be enough. Mikasa didn't move, it felt like she wasn't even breathing. He pulled away, his chest filling with remorse.

"Eren?"

Mikasa's eyes were staring into his as if they could see into his soul. Eren put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…"

Eren looked down. He had let emotion get the best of him and he was ashamed. He was too afraid of what she would say next so he wouldn't listen. He left quickly, his heart hammering in his ears. He couldn't think at all, and he layed in his bed with thoughts of Mikasa until he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Mikasa)

The next morning, Mikasa went to go find Eren before the mission started. No matter what, she had to protect him. She had to know why he had kissed her the night before and she had to tell him how she really felt. When Mikasa finally found Eren, he was about to depart for their mission. She called out to him.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not! It's dangerous!"

"That's why I'm going, I have to protect you."

"I already told you that I'm not a kid!"

"That's not why I have to protect you! Please listen!"

Mikasa grabbed Eren by his collar and pulled him close. She kissed him with every emotion she was feeling. When she pulled away he looked stunned.

"I love you Eren! I don't think of you as a kid, I've always been in love with you. The only thing I want to protect is you."

"M-Mikasa… I-"

"ATTENTION, ALL SURVEY CORPS MEMBERS ARE TO GET INTO THEIR POSITIONS!"

"Eren, tell me after! Promise me you'll stay safe!"

"Okay…"

(Eren)

When the mission finally came to a close, the deaths were countless. Many lives were lost. Eren searched for Mikasa.

"Eren!"

She was covered in blood, but at the very least she was alive. Eren felt his heart lift with relief.

"Are you okay? Why is there so much blood?"

And then he saw her arm, she was losing a lot of blood very quickly. He looked around frantically for a nurse or some bandages or something. He had to do something. She wobbled a little and he caught her.

"E-Eren… I'm glad you're okay. I want to hear-"

"Shhh… it's okay, you're okay. Damn it! I love you too Mikasa, don't you dare die on me!"

Eren was cradling her head in his arms, too afraid to move any other part of her body. He was crying, calling for help. Willing Mikasa to wait until help came.

(Mikasa)

When she woke up, she was covered in bandages, Eren was at her side holding her hand, tears trickeled down from his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa, I thought… I thought-"

He held her gently. She could hear his heart beating. His body was so warm, she felt safe.

"Eren… I'm so glad that you're okay."

He let out a shaky little laugh. It sounded like music to Mikasa's ears. Her heart felt like it might burst from happiness. Eren kissed her lightly on the forehead,

"I love you."

and then her eyes,

"I love you."

and then her mouth.

"I love you so much."

They were gentle kisses, like warm snowflakes. He pulled her closer and let his chin rest on her head. She let him hold her for a little while longer before pulling her head away ever so slightly to look at his eyes. They were brilliant and luminous and she couldn't look away.

"I love you Eren, always."


End file.
